Previous attempts to produce a hairspring in a different material than metal alloy-based materials traditionally used in the watchmaking industry can be found in prior art. One may mention the case of hairsprings produced in glass, for example Cartier's hairspring in Zerodur used in its ID-one timepiece, or also the Spiromax of Patek. The point was to reduce the hairspring's sensitivity to temperature variations in order to achieve a perfect isochronism.
Furthermore, watchmakers aspire to have more efficient tools at their disposal to control and adjust the balance wheel than those currently available.